Sonic X: Episode 26
by Hategive
Summary: Hello Guys, Episode 26 of Sonic X scarred my mind for some reason. maybe because it's the first time Eggman actually defeats Sonic...still, Eggman's attitude left me wondering (jap vers) what he would have done if things went too far And so i decided to write Sonic X's episode without the appearance of Super Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

_I watched episode 26 of Sonic X, in Japanese with English sub and somehow Eggman's attitude scarred my mind, and I wondered…what would have happened if there was no Super Sonic? _

_Would Eggman try and save the day or simply watch E-99's fury?_

CHAPTER 1: SONIC X - EPISODE 26

Sonic landed on the ground and turned his head in time to see the changing in size and shape of Eggman's robot.

It was dangerous, Sonic could tell.

With all past experience he could tell how to recognize a strong opponent when fighting

And this was one of those times.

Lucky stood beside him in shock, flipping his wings like a fairy while taking in the new design of his master's robot.

Everyone around stared at the new display the doctor was so proud of.

That was when Sonic decided to start the action

"That robot sure is tough but I bet it's no match for my speed" the hedgehog said starting to run at full speed around the area in order to show them his point

The doctor simply smiled, making chills run to Chris' spine, still trapped inside that robot.

He watched in horror as the doctor activated all 6 chaos emeralds, one after another making Sonic's initially blurry image appear clear in the main monitors

Sonic didn't know what was to come yet and so he jumped towards the robot with his usual confidence, believing he had fooled his opponent.

Everything changed when the latter disappeared making everyone, Sonic included, stare in shock at the display.

_Where is it? Was that…chaos control?_

Still in the air, Sonic looked around not finding any trace of said robot until it appeared behind him landing a powerful punch at said hedgehog.

The punch was so powerful that Sonic flew through a couple of skyscrapers ending up crashing in the outside-wall of another one.

"T-This is incredible" Eggman said to himself while Chris was nearly crying

_This was his entire fault_

"It's pretty though" Sonic said back trying to ease the massive pain his back was giving him.

He could swore he had one hell of a headache as well

"Of course! With six chaos emeralds, he's unbeatable!" Eggman said again while Chris tried to coax him into stop

"Please, Eggman stop it" he pleaded, hoping to somehow end this battle, but of course his luck was just that bad

"You know I can't do that! Sorry" Eggman sarcastically replied.

Suddenly E-99 started to tremble with power drawing both humans' attention while Sonic tried to attack again only to be punched to the ground by the massive fist of Eggman's robot.

Understanding the situation, G.U.N. tried to attack as well, their attack resulting in a complete failure as all their weapons got destroyed in a few strikes.

"i-it's powerful" Decoe said, sounding slightly worried

"It's frightening" Bocoe added standing close to his master

"It's the product of my genius" Eggman replied slightly worried, while understanding the fact he couldn't completely control his own creation

During that realization Sonic appeared on the monitors again

He was badly hurt.

His left arm hung limply by his side, most likely broken, one eye was closed, all his body was bruised and a little of blood could be seen in a few places.

"Eggman!" he said, drawing the doctor's attention "this has only started! I'm going to-I'm going to take Chris back!" he said, his legs suddenly gave out making him fall on his knees with closed eyes from the pain he was feeling

Eggman was shocked for some reason.

They had other times where Sonic was in danger, but never had it happened to see him so….injured.

His legs were always the last ones betraying him in battle and still…he had fallen just like that

"Oh look! Sonic's all beaten up!" Bocoe said

"And he's fallen just like that! It's so unlike him" Decoe finished

Eggman didn't want to fight anymore

He wanted to _defeat _Sonic but this was going to _kill _him

"Just give up Sonic! I-I don't want to continue fighting either!" Eggman said, his voice was neither steady nor cocky anymore. Uncertainty reigned in his tone as he tried to reason with the hedgehog.

Chris was slightly taken a back by the doctor's behaviour but his world crushed as soon as came Sonic's reply

"Attack me!" Sonic gasped back

"Now, don't say that!" the doctor tried but as if granting Sonic's whish, E-99 disappeared again while Eggman tried to stop his own robot

"E-99 y-you don't have to try so hard anymore! Just take it easy on him!" Eggman tried and even if the first strike missed, the following ones didn't.

Chris couldn't see his friend anymore as dust rose from the fists' impact with the floor.

Nobody came close

Nobody _could_ come close

Everyone just had to watch their greatest hero's beat-down without being able to do anything

Chris exploded and started screaming non-stop Sonic's name while trying to break free from his restraints.

E-99 grasped Sonic's now limp body with two fingers, holding the hedgehog high enough for Eggman to have a clear vision of his enemy.

Sonic wasn't moving at all

The doctor concluded he had passed out; he didn't even dare to think of the other possible solution.

"E-99 t-that's enough! Just let Sonic go!" his tone was imperative but somehow filled with despair.

He could not bear the mental stress from Chris' screaming and Sonic's wounded appearance.

He wanted to end this now.

Indeed, E-99 let go of Sonic but not before kicking him one last time making everyone cringe at the sight, while the blue hero fell in the ocean below.

This was enough to give Chris the strength necessary to break the metal restraints and jump recklessly for the emeralds.

Luckily Decoe was fast enough to separate the emeralds from the main engine of the robot otherwise the child would have died.

Chris grasped the chaos emeralds tightly, not willing to let go, his emotions making them glow brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: HERE COMES THE CHANGE

"W-We have to get out of here!" Eggman said, his stare still on the sobbing child in front of him "E-99 is out of control now! We have to go!" he said again motioning for Chris to follow him.

The said human raised his stare but didn't move his sadness and endured shock had he completely drained of his energy.

Eggman grasped his arm and pulled him along with the chaos emeralds

"I-I won't give them to you! Never again" Chris weakly said

"I don't want them! We're going to rescue Sonic!" Eggman said, making the other's despair cease a bit.

"Decoe, Bocoe! Make contact with the X Tornado" the doctor said finally flying out of his own robot that now punched everything around him effortlessly in an uncontrolled Bersek.

"Tails! This is Eggman! We-"he was indeed interrupted

"SHUT UP!" Tails cried, his voice trembling while tears flew freely from his eyes "Y-YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME!" He wouldn't listen to reason making it very hard to cooperate

This was when Chris took the over the speaker

"Tails, t-this is Chris! We need you to distract that robot while we go for Sonic!" Chris weakly spoke

"b-but, h-he, Sonic is…." Tails didn't know what to say or do; he was in too much pain to think

"Please Tails! We don't have time! Sonic hasn't time! Can you help us?" Chris nearly pleaded, every second was important

"F-fine! I'll do my best!" he finished, whipping his eyes and preparing to attack that monster

"Bocoe! Push that button!" Eggman ordered as said robot obliged.

A harpoon fired out from his Egg-Mobile towards the ocean in an attempt to grasp Sonic

Eggman watched underwater with his scanner until he spotted Sonic's frame.

Said harpoon attached to Sonic's body, pulling him up, towards the surface

While Tails fired lasers and missiles at E-99, he was relieved to see Sonic emerging from the water below but still, he didn't think he was alive.

At least he got a chance to see him again

Eggman brought Sonic to solid ground while Chris jumped out his Egg-Mobile instantly embracing Sonic and shaking him with force.

His mind denied the only possible explanation for his stillness.

He simply shook him over and over without succeeding in anything, crying his name non-stop.

The doctor suddenly got an idea and pushed the child aside.

He turned sonic face-down and started to apply pressure on his spiked back, not caring of the possibility to cut himself in the process.

He kept pushing up and down hoping to see him twitch

After moments of waiting

Sonic returned to life with massive choughs, spitting out the water from his lungs making Chris shake with excitement.

He wanted to hug him so much…but knew better than to do that

Eggman kept those motions until the coughing ceased, now replaced with fast and harsh breathing

"We have to take him away from here!" Eggman said as Chris nodded

"We-we can bring him to my house. There's a lot of medical equipment!" Chris added making Eggman nod

Tails understood the situation and nodded to them, covering their escape.

Chris left the chaos emeralds with Tails, all a part one

Maybe it would help Sonic heal faster

Tails fired a homing missile at the uncontrolled robot but the other crushed it with ease.

"Chuck! How many missiles have we yet?" Tails asked making said one turn his direction

"I think we have a few left" Chuck replied making Amy gasp

"This might not end well…" Tails finished, launching another one, this time missing his target...

"Concentrate on the enemy below" Chuck said again while Tails wiped his eyes from the tears.

"Right…" Tails said, his voice obviously broken

"Tails, stop crying…Sonic's going to be fine. He's with Chris now" Chuck pat him on the shoulder while the other fired yet another missile.

"And Eggman" the other pointed out

"Tails…" Chuck began again "try to calm down and aim at the cause of this chaos" Chuck said again "Sonic would say the same thing" the older one finished while the other nodded

"You're right" Tails said, finally hitting his target directly with a small smile in Chuck's direction

While the battle went on, Sam Speed brought Sonic, Chris and the evil scientist at the boy's home faster than sound making people scream at the wind during their passage.

"Is he still alive?" Sam asked

Chris looked at his uncle and nodded while looking at his best friend.

He was keeping Sonic in his arms with his head propped up in order to avoid any breathing problems…

Also, the little circular motions Chris was making on Sonic's belly seemed to calm him down a bit, slowing his harsh breath.

"Yes…just hurry!" Chris said again

In less than 2 minutes Sam brought them home, hitting the breaks like mad while Chris and Eggman both rushed out of the car finding Ella at the door.

Chris ran faster with Sonic in his arms while Eggman followed close behind.

Ella opened the door only to gasp at the sight

She wasn't sure if being more surprised for Sonic's state or Eggman's appearance.

"There's no time to explain!" Chris words were filled with the exhaustion the boy was currently feeling "please! We have to help Sonic!"

She simply nodded while preparing all the equipment needed, not even bothering to say anything to Eggman.

Sam finally joined the trio.

"Done!" Ella exclaimed and got out of the way as Chris gently put Sonic on the just-made bed

"Your turn" Chris said weakly glancing at the doctor who nodded in response and got to work

"Are you, AT LEAST, a real doctor?" Ella questioned making the other grin in response

"Of course I am!" Eggman said bending down to check on Sonic "now, let me see…." Robotnik began but the hedgehog simply wouldn't comply

He kept trying to get out of his grasp with weak attempts, his mind only half conscious.

"Stop it rodent!" Eggman said, slightly irritated by the other's behaviour "stay still already!" he said again trying to get a hold of Sonic's arms

"Will you help me?" the doctor said again frustrated as Chris nodded, restraining Sonic's arms with his shaking ones, leading them away from Eggman

"C-Chris…" said hedgehog moaned in protest but the other shushed him

"Don't worry…He's going to help you" Chris wasn't sure himself on that but, perhaps Eggman felt a little guilty about the situation.

"You have not a single bone intact hedgehog" he mentioned, mostly to himself

"T-That's thanks to you" the, now awaken, hedgehog answered in a whisper

"Yeah well…" Eggman replied while trying to get all broken bones in their right places "I couldn't control it anymore" he finished, his speech muffled by Sonic's heartbreaking screams of pain

"Gh...Do you have an aesthetic or something?" he asked Ella who nodded leaving and retuned a few seconds later holding a syringe with said content

"That should do it" Eggman said while injecting said liquid in Sonic's blood stream.

Sonic felt sick.

He was struggling to understand the situation, his mind clouded from the agonizing pain.

_Why is Chris keeping me still?_

_What happened to E-99?_

_Why is Eggman trying to help me? Or is he?_

Since he couldn't find an answer, he began struggling against Chris' hold too.

Chris could clearly see that Sonic was acting that way out of fear rather than distrust, his trembling form was a sign of it, and so, the little human tightened his hold on him.

"Sonic calm down..." those words didn't seem to please the hedgehog that increased his efforts tenfold.

That's before the aesthetic gained effect.

Other than calm the pain, that medicine made Sonic drowsy and soon he fell unconscious in a sleep he desperately needed.

After several minutes Eggman sighed in relief

"Phew…I made it in time" he stated as Chris let go of Sonic's hands, wiping away the sweat formed on his own hands, from the tension on his body…

In that moment, Decoe and Bocoe entered with Sam right behind them.

"Our job is done. Let's go" Eggman said to his robots who nodded and followed him.

The trio was stopped by Ella, who held a pan, trembling with anger

"You're not going anywhere! I bet it's your fault this happened" Ella said, pan ready to beat the crap out of the doctor

"Uh….well…" Eggman didn't know what to do and stood still, waiting for the other's strike

"But since you helped him, I'll pass striking you with this" Ella said again, lowering the menacing object

"That still doesn't mean you're getting away" she said, returning serious "you're going to stay here until the fight is over! We don't want to cause anymore trouble right?!" Ella said back, placing herself in front of the main door with crossed arms.

Eggman sighed in frustration and a second after; an explosion was heard making everyone turn at the sound

"Oh my…" Ella said, spotting the robot with the X-Tornado following suit "SO IT WAS YOU!" She said again at the doctor who backed away in fright

Mere seconds before the pan made contact with Eggman's face, a blue frame appeared by the door, getting everyone's attention

"Sonic?!" Ella stated

"What are you doing here? Go back to bed immediately" she dropped the pan and ran towards Sonic who held his arm in a stopping motion

"I-I'm ok…" Sonic weakly stated.

"You're not, I just patched you up"

That was Eggman

Sonic was covered in bandages and his form was obviously trembling, trying very hard to remain still and not fall on the ground.

Chris grasped his arm

"Sonic please…it's a miracle you're alive. Just lay back down and let Tails handle it" the boy pleaded, tears in his eyes clearly terrified for the other's state

"I'll go back to bed once I defeat that robot" Sonic stated, his eyes fully opened now

"You're crazy!" Eggman stated

"Look who's talking…" Sonic trailed off with a grin making the other growl with anger

"SHUT UP!" Eggman screamed, another explosion making its way through the city

Sonic tried to run only to fall down in pain

"Damn…I can't run" Sonic stated "but maybe…." He trailed off

He got up shakingly again and turned to Eggman

"Is-is there a way to contact Tails?" Sonic asked making the doctor nod

"Sure, why?" Eggman inquired

"I want to try something" Sonic finished reaching the egg-mobile

"Tails can you hear me?" Sonic asked as the other felt tears in his eyes

"S-Sonic….YOU'RE ALIVE!" the young fox cheered with a crying Amy behind his seat

"You bet I am…listen…I know you've created a tool to use my spin as a weapon" Sonic trailed off

"It's just a prototype" Tails said back, a little surprised his friend brought this out

"I want you to tell me where it is, so we can use it" Sonic spoke again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: THE FIGHT IS OVER

The hedgehog didn't know if he had to be shocked at Knuckles' shouting or the fact Chris fainted in place.

A loud sentence was heard from everyone

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Sonic closed his eyes for a second

"If you want to die then…go ahead" Eggman said scowling at him

"I'll get out of it fine enough" Sonic cheered

"No you won't! In your current state, that speed could-" Eggman was interrupted from no one other that Sonic

"You have a better idea?" Sonic said, silence filling the room

"Fine" Tails uttered "it's in Chuck's laboratory" Tails said as Sonic smiled

"Thanks" he finished, kind-of-running towards it, followed by the others.

"Eggman! Can you make it work?" Sonic asked, pointing to the cannon (the one we'll learn to know as _the Sonic power cannon_)

"Of course trouble-hog" Eggman stated getting the cannon in position "ready?!" Eggman then said while Sonic 'ran' towards the middle of it.

"Start your spin Sonic" the doctor said again

"Like this?" Sonic said in between the spin while the doctor aimed

"Like that….ready…ready?!...FIRE!" as soon as Eggman pressed the button a blue bullet was shoot from the cannon, making its way towards the robot.

Said metal turned just in time to get hit by the strange object.

A huge explosion took place after that and Sonic was thrown at a long distance

"SONIC!" Chris screamed, noticing Eggman had just disappeared

"I told you it's just a prototype! I didn't install the retrieval program yet" The fox finished as the human gasped in horror…

_At that speed…_

Sonic fell to the ground with a huge 'thud'.

He had to admit that was a little too fast in his condition.

He got up shakingly…his world was spinning…

After a few steps he collapsed on his side, eyes half closed and ears ringing.

He looked at his body, seeing the bandages turn red, meaning his wounds had re-opened.

After what felt like eternity he heard steps approaching, the noise getting louder and louder as seconds passed, but also slower, until whoever those footsteps belonged to, stopped completely and crouched down.

Sonic looked up to meet Eggman's moustached face and grinned at him

"H-Hey Egg-head" Sonic said making the other smile

"Hey rodent" the other remarked

"it-it seems l-like I defeated you again" Sonic said, his consciousness slipping away.

"So it seems…you look awful" Eggman replied with a smile, he didn't want to add more frustration on the other's mind

"Hehe…it…hurts a lot…" Sonic whispered, his consciousness vanishing completely

Eggman looked for some minutes at the still frame of his nemesis, relieved to see the up-and-down movement of his chest.

Afraid his state would worsen. The doctor patched up Sonic with extreme care, making sure his breathing was always there and remained with him until he heard noises coming his way.

As soon as he heard them, he left with his mech.

After seconds, Helen appeared from a bush and screamed in surprise.

"Sonic?" she inquired, seeing her friend on the floor and approached him. She saw the up and down of his chest and sighed in relief

'_He's alive…'_

She looked around and saw dark-grey clouds approaching.

Helen decided to head back home, holding Sonic with an arm while the other was moving the wheelchair faster, worried his condition would worsen.

It was on her way back that she noticed Eggman flying away in his mech.

"Thanks for the help Eggman-san" she said as mentioned scientist turned at her speech, waving a fast goodbye.

Helen arrived home and put Sonic onto the bed telling her parents to keep an eye on him while she hurried to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Chris, it's me" Helen said back

"Helen? What happened?" Chris asked, averting her sharpened breath

"I found Sonic, he's in my house so don't worry about him" Helen tried to reassure him

"Is he alright?" Chris said, his voice broken

"He's sleeping in my bedroom. It seems like Eggman patched him up pretty well" she felt his friend sniff and sigh

"That's a relief…can I come?" Chris asked as the other smiled

"Sure!" Helen said back "I'll be waiting for you then, bye" she said, hanging up the phone waiting for Chris' arrival.

Minutes later, a loud noise was heard as Sam arrived at Helen's house with Chris inside his car.

Chris was greeted by Helen and her parents and went immediately to Sonic, who meanwhile had woken up and was sit on the bed while the thunderstorm finally unleashed itself outside

"Hi there, buddy" Sonic said, spotting his friend who came in with a shy smile on his face and embraced him.

"I'm so happy you're fine" Chris said while the other hugged back

"Don't worry buddy. Nothing can defeat this hedgehog" he said pointing at himself.

Chris smiled weakly "Tails is very scared you know?! We thought you died for a second" Chris mentioned, his voice sad again

"But I'm not dead am I?!" Sonic replied

"No, you're not!" Chris smiled looking outside

"Anyway…how did Helen ménage to keep you in here?" Chris happily wondered while Helen appeared by the door

"Seriously how did you do that?" Chris asked while pointing to his friend

"Well…she has a good recipe for chilidogs so…." Sonic said again making his friend turn

"Oh…" Chris said

"And the storm isn't helping, to go out I mean…" Sonic pointed while another thunder boomed through the room

"He's going to stay here for the night alright?" Helen asked "and tomorrow he comes back ok?" she asked again, hoping to receive a nod from her friend.

"Sure, why not?!" Chris cheered running towards the door "I got to say the news to Tails…see ya tomorrow Sonic" Chris said again as the other waved back

"See ya…" Sonic finished

Helen laughed

"Uh? Something's wrong?" Sonic asked, confused at her reaction

"No, nothing…he likes you a lot you know?! He was always alone in his childhood and having a friend like you makes him happy" Helen said while Sonic smiled

"Yeah, I know" Sonic answered

"So i want you to tell me all about your adventures and I'm going to tell them to my parents too" she cheered making Sonic smile

"All my adventures? That's going to take days" Sonic smiled as Helen trembled with excitement

"Start from the beginning" Helen said as the other nodded

"Yes, ma'am" Sonic said

The day ended like that.

With Sonic and Helen talking about out hero's adventures while Chris and Tails finished repairing the sonic power cannon.

That night, Sonic slept in Helen's bedroom while she slept with her parents.

During the night, Helen decided to look at the moon outside the house. She did that a lot of times after chaotic days like this one.

When she got out, she smiled seeing Eggman's mech at the side of Sonic's window and waved at him.

"Hi there, Eggman-san" Helen said while the other nearly jumped down his mech from surprise

"Uh…shouldn't you be sleeping?" the doctor asked, nearly to a whisper

"Are you sure you're enemies?" Helen asked the other

"b-but of course we are! What kind of question is that?" he said making the child smile

"If so then, why are you here?" Helen asked with a grin

"Well…because…i…had to…" the doctor was interrupted by the child again

"You were checking on him?" Helen asked, his smile sincere this time, not one of mockery

"Y-yeah…" Eggman replied while going away in his mech

"I'm sure he would do the same for you" Helen said while the other scratched his head, a small blush of embarrassment forming on his cheeks

"Yeah…well, I gotta go." Eggman said again leaving while Helen looked at the beautiful moon in the sky…it was a full moon tonight

The day after, the city awoke in awe.

The entire city had been repaired through the night.

The president stared at the city with disbelief.

Nobody knew who did that…until the president saw a big flag hanging on the side of the highest skyscraper with an Eggman logo on it and smiled, reassuring his citizens while Sonic finally ran again though the streets at the speed of sound.

"Always the merit to the doctor..:" Decoe said

"We've been working all night long and we're not even paid" Bocoe added

"Yeah…"Bokkun finished while hearing the laughing of their boss

"Ha-ha! Sonic won't know what hit him" Eggman said turning to his drained minions "make preparations! We're heading for central city" Eggman cheered while his robots glared at him and sighed

THE END


End file.
